Pénitence
by Rieval
Summary: Que s'est il passé pendant les quelques heures où John s'est retrouvé seul entre les mains de Jim Moriarty ? GEN. Missing scene épisode Scandale à Buckingham .


**Titre** : _Pénitence_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : amitié Sherlock/John. Angst/hurt/comfort. « Missing scene » pour l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, « Scandale à Buckingham» juste après la fameuse scène de la piscine.

**Résumé** : Que s'est il passé pendant les quelques heures où John s'est retrouvé seul entre les mains de Jim Moriarty ? GEN. « Missing scene » épisode « Scandale à Buckingham ».

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

John soupira. Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre la porte de l'ambulance.

C'était fini. Du moins pour le moment. Moriarty n'était pas du genre à abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Et comme ce fou furieux l'avait si gentiment dit à Sherlock « il _le_ reverrait ». Sherlock bien sûr, pas lui, pas le banal, commun et sans intérêt John Watson.

John frissonna. Il avait froid. Il ignorait ce que les sbires de Moriarty avaient fait de sa veste lorsqu'ils lui avaient enlevée pour l'harnacher avec ce monstrueux équipement. Il pouvait aussi certainement dire adieu à son téléphone. Harry allait être furieuse.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il avait froid mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait frissonner. Quoi alors : la colère ? La honte ? Il réprima un ricanement. Moriarty était quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement comment humilier son prochain. Il avait toute l'empathie d'une moule mais il savait parfaitement se mettre dans la peau des autres lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver leurs petites faiblesses.

Et John avait depuis peu une terrible faiblesse.

Une faiblesse d'1,80 m qui était présentement en pleine discussion avec l'inspecteur Lestrade. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça, une discussion …

« … j'ai besoin de ces échantillons, disait Sherlock avec ce ton hautain qui le caractérisait. Une analyse sérieuse (et il jeta un regard noir à Anderson, laissant clairement entendre ce qu'il pensait de la capacité de ce dernier à réaliser les dites analyses) pourra certainement nous révéler d'où provient le –

Lestrade l'interrompit en riant.

- Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser repartir en plein centre de Londres avec du semtex ?!

Le rire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que Sherlock était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mis les pieds au 221b Baker Street, Inspecteur ? Demanda Mycroft qui, appuyé nonchalamment sur son parapluie, observait avec indifférence les démineurs.

Ils venaient juste de sortir de la piscine les explosifs qui moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt tenait lieu de gilet à John.

- Il me semble, reprit Mycroft, avoir aperçu un container frappé d'un trisecteur lors de mon dernier passage.

- Un « trisecteur » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock poussa un bruyant soupir.

- Une pâquerette.

Cette fois, Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

- Des fleurs ?

- Et dire que je croyais me mettre à votre niveau, soupira Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'école de police ! Un trèfle radioactif, c'est plus précis comme ça ?

- Un trèfle radioactif … répéta Lestrade. Euh, on parle toujours de fleur là ?

Sherlock poussa un grognement d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est Mycroft qui vint au secours de l'inspecteur.

- Le symbole international pour les risques d'exposition aux rayonnements ionisants, inspecteur.

- Le symbole de … _QUOI_ ! Sherlock ! Vous avez des produits radioactifs à Baker Street !

Les démineurs avaient terminé leur intervention et plaçait dans le véhicule blindé le coffre dans lequel ils avaient entreposé le semtex. Sherlock les regardaient comme s'ils venaient de lui voler son jouet préféré.

- Hummoui, entre autre … répondit-il distraitement.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Juste quelques secondes. Puis Sherlock se tourna brusquement vers l'ambulance dans laquelle John était assis.

John remarqua immédiatement les yeux du détective se plisser en se concentrant sur lui et comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Une terrible erreur.

Il n'avait pas _surenchérit_.

Pourtant, la réponse avait été sur le bout de sa langue. Quelque chose dans le genre : « Et encore vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il fait macérer dans le baignoire depuis une semaine … Hé, puisqu'on nous sommes dans une piscine, ça vous ennuie si je prends une douche ? Les patients à la clinique en ont assez de voir les mouches voler autour d'eux lorsque je les ausculte. »

Lestrade aurait souri. Mycroft aurait levé un sourcil distingué et vaguement indifférent. Et Sherlock … Sherlock se serait lancé dans une longue explication sur le processus de décomposition de la peau humaine dans l'eau.

Et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais John avait froid et il avait mal. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis son réveil dans un hôpital à Kaboul il y avait maintenant plus d'un an de ça.

- Tu as une couverture orange sur le dos.

John sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sherlock s'était approché de l'ambulance.

- Tu as une couverture sur le dos, répéta Sherlock, une de ces stupides couvertures contre le choc.

Ah oui, John n'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant, il avait toujours aussi froid.

- … et tu portes tes gants. Dans la piscine aussi tu les portais. Pourquoi ?

John se leva et repoussa la couverture. Il la tendit à la jeune ambulancière qui se tenait juste derrière lui avec un sourire qu'il savait forcé.

- John, pourquoi portes tu tes gants ?

John ferma les yeux. Stop. Il en avait assez d'être interrogé par des petits génies en mal de reconnaissance.

- Sherlock, répondit-il, mâchoire serrée au point de faire grincer ses dents en parlant. Je suis crevé. J'ai été kidnappé pour la … la … Il stoppa, essayant de se souvenir où en était son décompte des kidnappings du mois puis leva les bras en l'air en signe de défaite lorsque le chiffre lui échappa … la je ne sais combien-t-ième fois ce mois-ci et, nouveauté rafraîchissante, équipé avec assez d'explosif pour faire sauter une partie de Londres, alors tu m'excuseras si -

- Ridicule, le coupa Sherlock, il n'y avait pas assez de semtex dans cette veste pour obtenir une telle déflagration. J'ai d'ailleurs réalisé une analyse détaillée du montant exact d'explosif nécessaire pour atteindre ce résultat. Je l'ai mise en ligne il y a au moins dix jours de ça, John ! Cette affaire était l'occasion rêvée de -

Un long soupir émana de Mycroft qui sortit son Blackberry de la poche de son veston de grand couturier en un geste lent et mesuré.

- J'espère que vous m'excuserez, il semblerait que je doive me plier à un petit travail de … webmaster avant que le MI5 ne déploie ses snipers un peu partout autour de Baker Street.

- Censure, grommela Sherlock.

- John, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

John sursauta. Lestrade se tenait juste en face de lui. Fichtre ! Qu'avaient-ils donc tous ce soir à se faufiler auprès de lui sans qu'il les entende. Il allait investir dans ces petites cloches que l'on mettait au cou des chats …

- Ça va, ça va, juste … il fit un geste vague de la main indiquant la piscine, Sherlock, le monde en général, juste fatigué de tout ça. Une bonne nuit de repos et je serai comme neuf, répondit-il son sourire « façade » toujours fermement accroché à son visage.

- Ok. Demain matin, 10 h à Scotland Yard ? J'aurais besoin de votre déposition sur ce qui s'est passé entre le moment ou vous avez quitté l'appartement et … et l'heureux dénouement de cette superbe soirée, sourit Lestrade d'un air désolé.

John se raidit. Il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. OHMONDIEU ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication plausible avant demain, il fallait … mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, aucun des mensonges auxquels il pourrait penser ne tiendraient plus de deux secondes face à la machine à déductions qui était logée dans le cerveau de son co-locataire !

- John …

La voix de Sherlock était inquiète. De l'inquiétude … pas franchement quelque chose que John avait l'habitude d'entendre.

- Je … je vais bien, je -

Sherlock était à côté de lui. _Trop_ près de lui. Il était comme un de ses chiens dressés à trouver de la drogue. Il « reniflait » jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche … et John ne pouvait pas le laisser trouver, pas maintenant, pas ce soir, plus tard peut-être.

- John … montre moi tes mains.

La voix était redevenue froide, intransigeante.

John était au bord de l'explosion.

- Ça suffit, s'exclama t-il. Si je dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien. Au cas où plus personne ne s'en rappellerait, je suis médecin militaire, je sais encore poser un diagnostic en situation de crise, merci. JE-VAIS-BIEN. Et non, je ne te montrerai pas mes poignets Sherlock, je -

- Tes poignets ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à tes poignets ? L'interrompit Sherlock qui avait définitivement envahi l'espace personnel de John.

John cligna des yeux.

- Que … quoi ?

- Tes poignets.

- Je ne te montrerai pas mes mains, alors laisse tomber ok ? Tout le monde nous regarde bon sang Sherlock, maugréa John excédé.

- Non, moi j'ai parlé de tes mains et toi de tes « poignets ».

- Sherlock, je ne te montrerai aucune partie de mon anatomie, alors laisse tomber et … et pousse toi !

- Non.

- Non ? Comment ça non ? Comment ça _NON_ ! Répéta t-il en hurlant. Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? S'il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une mère ici, ce n'est sûrement pas moi !

Sherlock soupira. C'était son soupir d'exaspération numéro 8 (oui, John les avait numérotés. Et classés. Peut-être qu'il devrait anonymement poster sa petite liste sur le site du Grand détective, cela ferait certainement merveille à côté des 243 types de tabac !) celui qui disait : « comment peut-on faire une remarque aussi stupide ! ».

Et John explosa. Il poussa Sherlock qui, surpris par la violence de son geste, faillit tomber sur Lestrade. L'inspecteur le rattrapa de justesse.

- John ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Lestrade abasourdi par la réaction du médecin.

- Il me prend, dit John qui était furieux, que j'ai passé une sale soirée, et que je voudrais rentrer chez moi et que ce … ce …

- En panne d'insulte ? Demanda Sherlock sèchement.

John ferma les yeux le temps de laisser à sa respiration retrouver un rythme normal et tourna le dos à l'assemblée se dirigeant sans un mot vers la sortie du complexe sportif.

C'était sans compter sans le caractère absolument infernal de son non moins infernal co-locataire.

Sherlock l'attrapa par le poignet.

- John, c'est ridicule ! Ton comportement est parfaitement irrationnel. Si tu n'as rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne -»

Et John s'affaissa dans ses bras.

La douleur avait été intense.

Comme un fer chauffé à blanc enfoncé sous la peau. Non, des dizaines de petits fers chauffés à blanc enfoncés méticuleusement sous sa peau.

Lorsque Sherlock lui avait arraché l'affreuse veste, John avait tout juste réussi à rester debout. Apparemment, qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait tomber dans les pommes ce soir …

… tout devint noir.

* * *

« … signe d'infection. Et il serait plus prudent qu'un neurologue y jette aussi un coup d'œil. Je pense qu'il voudra procéder rapidement à un électromyogramme. Nous avons prévenu St Bart's de notre arrivée.

La voix était féminine et John aurait juré qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

- Hu ?

- Très élaborée comme réponse, John, dit une autre voix elle aussi très familière.

John tourna la tête vers son propriétaire.

Sherlock était assis dans … l'ambulance ? Super, pensa John, retour à la case départ. Sauf que cette fois, il était allongé sur le brancard. Et juste au-dessus de lui se tenait une autre personne.

- Vous êtes de retour parmi nous docteur Watson ? Sourit l'ambulancière. La prochaine fois, lorsque je vous demande si tout va bien, merci de ne pas me mentir, d'accord ?

- … pas d'prochaine fois, grommela t-il.

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Nous savons malheureusement tous les deux que ce ne sera pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? A tel point que lorsque vous êtes impliqués, tous les deux, Monsieur Holmes et vous, l'inspecteur Lestrade demande systématiquement _deux_ ambulances. Au cas où …

- Absurde, grommela Sherlock.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Nous vous avons administré un myorelaxant ainsi que du Tramadol, docteur Watson, alors vous devez rester allongé. Nous avons refait les bandages mais c'est du temporaire donc ne bougez pas trop les mains, d'accord ?

John hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Il se sentait bien, bien, bien comme dans du coton.

- Ok, nous allons -

La radio de la jeune femme grésilla.

- Oui David, répondit-elle à son coéquipier. Oui, oui, on est prêts enfin, si mon passager pas si clandestin que ça voulait bien descendre.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Sherlock qui répliqua immédiatement.

- J'ai une couverture pour le choc, répliqua Sherlock en montrant la couverture orange qu'il portait sur le dos nouée à son cou comme une cape. Regardez ! Je suis en état de choc ce qui signifie que je suis parfaitement en droit d'être dans ce véhicule.

L'ambulancière hésita un moment puis soupira avant de répondre à son co-équipier.

- David ? Petit changement de programme. Ça nous fait deux clients. Dont un que je confierais volontiers au service de proctologie, grommela t-elle avant d'aller s'installer un peu à l'arrière de l'ambulance laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes.

John sourit.

Sherlock outré, maugréa entre ses dents.

- John, je crois que le serment d'Hippocrate n'est plus ce qu'il était.

L'ambulance démarra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé ? Demanda Sherlock avec toute la diplomatie d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Les marques sur tes poignets. Impossible de les identifier. Je n'ai jamais vu –

- … et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer de le faire, l'interrompit l'ambulancière qui se tenait debout près de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'ai du lui confisquer la loupe avec laquelle il examinait vos blessures. Et l'inspecteur Lestrade a du « physiquement » l'obliger à descendre de l'ambulance parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de vous soigner.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard noir de Sherlock et une expression de totale stupéfaction de la part de John. Ce dernier se tourna vers Sherlock :

- Tu … tu as examiné mes poignets avec … ta _loupe_ ?

Sherlock soupira.

- Evidemment John, s'exclama Sherlock avant de continuer en mode « notice explicative ». Les marques sont trop petites pour l'œil nu. Elles sont extrêmement caractéristiques, espacées de 0,73 cm chacune et il y a ces trois petites boucles en acier enfoncées sous la chair de ton poignet gauche, indiquant que la pression a été plus forte sur cette main ou que l'on a arraché brutalement ce qui a été utilisé pour la lier. Je dirais que les boucles sont en inox mais une analyse plus –

- Sherlock … L'interrompit John qui était de plus en plus pâle.

- Hum ?

- Sherlock tu as examiné mes … comme si j'étais un … un …

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers l'ambulancière.

- Vous avez du vous tromper dans les doses, il n'est pas aussi incohérent d'habitude.

- Sherlock pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi, soupira John. Ok. Juste … donne moi juste une minute. S'il te plaît.

C'est le « s'il te plaît » qui décida Sherlock à obéir. Il n'était pas habitué à voir John supplier.

John ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration. Il exhala et recommença, plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Sherlock.

- Un cilice, finit-il par dire.

Sherlock fronça à nouveau les sourcils puis un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et tout son visage se détendit.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Un cilice, s'exclama t-il, tout excité. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !

- Sherlock, un peu de -

- … décence, peut-être ? Demanda l'ambulancière éberluée par le comportement de Sherlock.

John lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

- Au moins, grommela la jeune femme, je vais pouvoir donner l'info aux Urgences. De la silice vous dites ?

- Mais non, ne soyez pas stupide, répliqua immédiatement Sherlock. La silice est la forme naturelle du dioxyde de silicium. C'est le composant de la plupart des minéraux. Un C-I-L-I-C-E. Un objet de pénitence. Un bracelet ou une ceinture de mortification. Je crois encore utilisé de nos jours par certains ordres religieux, comme les Carmes, et -

Sherlock s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna, yeux brillants et sévères, vers John.

- Pourquoi un cilice ? Pourquoi a-t-il utilisé _ça_ pour t'entraver les poignets ? Complètement inefficace comme lien, alors pourquoi ?

John se mordit les lèvres et se mit à fixer le plafond de l'ambulance.

- Moriarty n'est pas un homme à faire les choses au hasard, continua Sherlock. Oh non, tout chez lui est réfléchi, pensé. Alors pourquoi ?

John était certain que si ces « pourquoi » avaient été des objets, ils seraient actuellement en train de rebondir sur les parois de l'ambulance comme de malheureuses balles de ping-pong. Il soupira. A quoi bon répondre puisque de toute manière, le cerveau de Sherlock allait en quelques secondes tout comprendre.

- Pourquoi répéta Sherclock. Les blessures bien entendu, pas invalidantes mais largement incapacitantes et – Oh. _Oh !_ Je vois. Oui, bien entendu.

Sherlock, yeux clos, continua sa démonstration.

- La douleur … la douleur de la mortification. Bien sûr. Il voulait te punir. Pour avoir failli ? Mais failli à quoi ?

John fixait toujours le plafond et serrait la mâchoire. Il se rappelait fort bien des paroles de ce fou furieux murmurées contre son oreille sur le ton que l'on utiliserait pour s'adresser à un enfant ou à un jeune animal.

_« … tu as failli, Johnny. Tttttt, et il faut que je te punisse pour ça. Jefferson Hope n'était pas sensé choisir Sherlock pour victime. J'aurais pu le perdre avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Par ta faute … Et maintenant, il faut que tu expies. Il faut que tu comprennes la leçon, Johnny Boy. Pour la prochaine fois ...»_

- Je me suis trompé de bâtiment, lâcha t-il soudain. Il a fait ça, parce que je me suis trompé de bâtiment.

Sherlock compris immédiatement qu'il lui parlait de leur première affaire.

- Et alors ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

John soupira.

- Pour lui, j'aurais _pu_ arriver trop tard et c'était suffisant, je suppose. Il m'a puni de ma … stupidité.

Et Sherlock eut la plus étrange et incroyable des réactions que John ait jamais vue (ce qui n'était pas peu dire car Sherlock le surprenait constamment même après un an de vie commune !).

Il donna un violent coup de poing sur la paroi de l'ambulance derrière lui.

- Hé ! Cria l'ambulancière, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Sherlock ! Ta main !

- TU. N'ES. PAS. STUPIDE, grogna Sherlock, les yeux brillants de colère.

John lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Ben ça, c'est une première … ça doit être l'effet des anti-douleur parce que je suis certain de t'avoir entendu dire que je n'étais pas stupide ?

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous êtes tous les deux stupides, soupira la jeune ambulancière. Vous, grand _idiot_, donnez-moi votre main.

La manière dont les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent à ce jugement sur ses capacités intellectuelles, provoqua un autre petit gloussement de la part de John. Sherlock tourna immédiatement une paire d'yeux gris outré genre « _Et tu, Brute !_ » vers lui.

La radio de la jeune femme grésilla. Elle y répondit tout en continuant son examen de la main de Sherlock.

- Quoi ! Non, ça va, ça va … mais tu peux mettre à jour les infos pour les urgences. Possibilité de fracture. Main droite.

- Moriarty s'est trompé, annonça froidement Sherlock, pendant que la jeune femme manipulait sa main.

- Donc, je suis … intelligent, annonça fièrement John.

Sherlock fit une petite moue dubitative.

- Disons que tu es moins bête que la plupart des gens et -

- Je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter maintenant, l'interrompit John. Avant, que ton compliment ne tourne, tu sais, à l'insulte.

Sherlock décida, très pertinemment, de ne pas poursuivre. Peut-être que John était d'une bonne influence sur lui en fin de compte. Yep, il était son coach es « bonnes manières ». Ou tout simplement « règles de vie en société ».

Le silence s'installa.

- Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par lâcher John.

- Oui, bien sûr.

John hocha la tête.

- Et cette fois nous serons prêts. « Nous » John. Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai perdu sans mon … bloggueur.

Sherlock avait marqué un léger temps avant de dire « bloggueur ».

John sourit.

Sherlock avait parfois son propre langage. S'il existait un TOEIC en « Sherlock Holmes », John était certain qu'il obtiendrait un des scores les plus élevés qui soit. En fait, même s'il n'avait que 10 points, il serait certainement encore le meilleur ! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de candidats pour le test après tout.

Et donc si son décodeur Holmesien était ok, il fallait traduire bloggueur par « ami ».

John sourit. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour mettre derrière lui le trauma, physique et mental, du temps qu'il avait passé entre les mains de Moriarty mais il n'était pas seul. Il n'était plus seul.

Il croyait en Sherlock Holmes comme il n'avait jamais cru en personne avant.

Et ce n'était pas une faiblesse, oh non, c'était devenu sa plus grande force.

Si Sherlock Holmes disait qu'ils allaient tous les deux anéantir Moriarty, alors vous pouviez être sûr que c'était ce qui allait arriver.

Pour un peu, John se sentirait presque désolé pour Jim Moriarty.

Presque.

**Finis ! **


End file.
